Woody vs Amy Rose
Woody vs. Amy Rose.png|Current Woody vs Amy-0.png|Original Remastered Woody vs Amy.png|Original Description Toy Story vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Thunder's inaccurate guess has come to life! And one of these combatants are going out with their lights out. Fight No rules. Just Bloodshed. DBX. (Stage: Green Hill Zone) Sonic was running at a high speed across the bright green area known as the Green Hill Zone. It was a lovely day, there was a cool breeze and the enemies were gone. But there was a machine in the middle of the track that made Sonic trip and fall into a pit, forcing him to lose a life. Then there was Amy Rose, who was chasing the hedgehog of her dreams. . .then she stopped and saw that Sonic was gone. Amy: "Not again! I will catch him. . .one day." Then she spotted a moving toy that hopped on the machine that killed Sonic. A second later, the toy grew approximately around Amy's size. . .the device was the cause. The toy that was named Woody hopped out of the device and shifts into a fighting stance for an unknown reason, why does he want to fight? Ah, what the hell, it's DBX, let's just get this damn fight started. HERE WE GO!! Amy was puzzled, she didn't even know who the other was. Woody dashed forward and attempted to drive his fist into the hedgehog's face, but the female ducked and retaliated with a low sweep that knocked the sheriff to the ground. Then she grabs her large hammer and swung down onto the toy, only to hit the ground due to the other rolling back and countering with a gratifying knee to the face. The impact sent Amy flying into a wall with a grunt, soon she slid down onto the ground before getting up and brushing dirt off her skirt. Amy: "What's your problem!?" Woody didn't respond, instead the string attached to his back extended and lashed out at the pink mammal like a whip. Amy skillfully evades and dodges the attacks before grabbing the string and swinging him around, dragging him across the ground, the walls, and finally, the floor. The toy stood up as the string returned onto his back. THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BOOT! This answer once again left Amy confused, but she had no time to figure things out, she had to make it out alive, and the only way to do that was to get rid of this thing once and for all. Amy swung her hammer, creating a tornado that was now tearing it's way towards Woody. However, the cowboy speeds to the left, successfully making the projectile miss, and arcs towards the other, jumping forward and extending his leg. The hedgehog couldn't react to the other's impending attack and was struck in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of her. Woody then landed flipped upwards and backwards in a way that made sure his boots made contact with the bottom of her chin, knocking her into the air, which this was done in an X-Ray fashion. To finalize his combo, he extends his leg once more and shoves his heel onto the top of Amy's skull (Also showing in an X-Ray fashion) with a force that sends her right into the ground, creating a small crater in the process. Amy was weakened, but she wasn't done fighting yet. She closed her eyes and thought about Sonic. . .his blue fur. . .his attitude. . .everything. This gave Amy the willpower to fight on, to end her attacker, and to escape this fight in one piece. Woody landed and tried to sock her right in the face again, but was blocked by Amy's hammer, and the look on Amy's face. . .PISSED OFF. Woody attempted to headbutt her, but Amy ducked and knees the toy in the chest three times before using her might to swing her hammer upwards, sending the other in that direction. She jumps on and off a wall to ascend even higher into the air, where she slams her weapon against Woody once more, this time making him crash onto the top of a loop. As Amy descends towards the loop, she raises her hammer and tries to smash Woody with it as she lands. . .the shot was blocked. Amy lands on top of Woody, then the sheriff bends his legs and springs them right into Amy's head, making her stumble back near the edge of the loop. Amy looked down, it was a long drop. . .but she brushed that thought aside and spun around multiple times using her hammer, drawing closer to Woody. The toy retaliated by catching the hammer, swinging HER around in a circle and slamming her into the ground. Now that he has the hammer, Woody raises it up into the air with both hands to finish her off. This looked like the end for Amy, but again, this wasn't over. Right when the hammer was swinging downward, Amy charged up a spin dash and rammed into Woody's stomach, causing it to crack. However, this was all the damage she was going to inflict, for the other dropped the hammer and grabbed the pink female, tossing her off the edge after. Amy was falling, and falling fast. But there was something that immediately prevented her from descending any further. The string on Woody's back had a grip around her neck. . . Amy struggled and struggled to no avail, putting her gloved hands on the string while attempting to break free. Ever so slowly, she was losing consciousness, and her breathing went from rapid to very slow. She was suffocating under the binding pressure of the string until. . . SNAP! Amy stopped struggling and went limp. . . Back and forth she swung like a pendulum. . .dead at the hands of the cowboy. Poll Category:ThunderbladeX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Disney VS Sega Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights